The Goddess' Campanella
The Goddess' Campanella (女神のカンパネラ) is a special story included in DanMachi Volume 4 and in the DanMachi Volume 7 Drama CD. Summary Three days after the Hestia Familia was formed, Bell rushed back home from the dungeon. He excitedly told Hestia that he had killed his very first monster: a Goblin. However, after Hestia pointed out that Goblins are the weakest monsters in the dungeon and asked if he came home after killing only one, he became embarrassed and ran back to the dungeon, despite Hestia’s attempt to ease him. After Bell returned and the two exchanged apologies, they prepared a small meal to celebrate Bell’s first excursion into the dungeon. During their meal, Hestia teased Bell about his desire to have a chance encounter with a girl like the ones told in hero stories. While Bell passionately explained his dream, Hestia couldn’t help but think about how much of his personality was formed by his grandfather. The next day, after Hestia was done working at the Jagamarukun stand, she began to make her way back home. While walking through a large street, she spotted Bell looking through a display window of a certain shop. After a while, he left looking dejected. Curious, Hestia took a peek into the window and saw numerous weapons on display. She decided to buy him a weapon, even if she had to use all of her savings to do so, and entered the store. She spied a dagger that she assumed Bell would most likely want, but was immediately dissuaded after seeing the extremely large price tag and left, noticing that the store belonged to her friend, Hephaestus. Saddened, she continued down the street, stopping at another display window to look at her reflection, observing that her hairband was nearly broken. She saw that the dolls inside the store all had cute hairbands and contemplated getting a new one, but she decided against recklessly spending money on herself. She left and continued down the street, unaware that Bell was watching her. A few days go by and Hestia noticed that Bell had been coming home from the dungeon very late. She suspected that he was hiding something from her, which his nervous demeanor seemed to confirm. She became unhappy with the fact that he was lying to her and, after having dinner and updating his status, interrogated him. Despite her efforts, Bell doesn’t tell her anything. The next day, Hestia returned home from work still upset. While reading a book, Miach stopped by to say hello, having heard that she had formed a familia. After giving her a free potion, he asked Hestia if she had made a report with the guild about forming her familia, something she was unaware of. Miach volunteered to go with her and help her fill out the paperwork, which she accepted. While filling out the form, Hestia and Miach spotted Bell speaking with a half elf girl about an item in a small box. Believing that Bell had been saving up money to buy a gift for the half elf, Hestia became jealous and left after turning in the form, heading straight home and going to sleep. She woke up later in the day just as Bell finished preparing dinner for her. After giving her the food, he handed her the same small box she saw earlier, much to her surprise. She opened it to find a pair of hairbands with blue petals on top and trimmed with tiny silver bells. Hestia realized that Bell was not giving the gift to the half elf girl, but checking the quality of it, as well as discerning that he must’ve seen her looking at the dolls the other day. She was touched that Bell would work so hard to buy her a present and asked him to help her put it on, to which he nervously agreed. They expressed their happiness on meeting the other, as Hestia internally conveyed her love for Bell and her desire to watch over him. As Bell finished tying up her twin tails, a small silver bell rang out, playing a clear sound. Characters *Bell Cranel *Hestia *Miach *Eina Tulle Monsters *Goblin Navigation